Un soupçon de Magie chez les Chasseurs
by Blihioma
Summary: Recueil de Drabbles - Là où la Magie passe, la paix trépasse ! C'est la faute d'Harry tout ça, en plus il entraîne d'honnêtes gens dans ses histoires ! ... A moins que ce soit en réalité de leur faute ? Les Chasseurs, les Anges et les Démons n'ont qu'à bien se tenir qu'à Harry débarque chez eux, avec des compagnons hauts en couleurs ! Multi-couple - Serie 'Un soupçon de Magie'
1. Drabble n1 - Crowley x Harry

**Disclaimer** **:** JK Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Supernatural est une série créée par Eric Kripke, produite par McG et Warner Bros. Television

 **Rating** **:** K

 **Genre** **:** Romance, Sweet

 **Pairing** **:** Crowley x Harry Potter

Hey ! Je vous retrouve pour un nouveau texte, mais cette fois dans le cadre d'un défi. Depuis un certain temps maintenant, j'ai découvert le forum d'Ange Phoenix, _**La Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons**_ et je me suis laissé tenter par un certain nombre de défis proposés là-bas.

 **Défi :** Les 50 Drabbles / Ecrire 50 Drabbles sur 50 couples différents

Je commence aujourd'hui ma deuxième série de 50 drabbles pour ce défi, et chaque fandom de cette série (et des prochaines) aura son petit recueil rien qu'à lui. D'autres drabbles suivront donc celui-là (il peut y avoir de 2 à 50 couples avec recueil) pour le fandom Harry Potter / Supernatural (ou HP/SPN)

Bonne lecture (*^▽^*)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Contrat**_

 **…**

Harry n'osait pas prendre la parole. Il gigotait dans sa chaise sans oser regarder la seule autre personne se trouvant dans la pièce avec lui.

Le salon semblait terriblement silencieux, alors qu'ils étaient juste installés là, Harry se cachait derrière un grand, vieux et poussiéreux grimoire, _lui_ semblant plutôt lire et annoter des feuilles couvertes d'une écriture noire.

Lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois, ce fut après la mort de son parrain. Mais Sirius lui avait déjà parlé de lui en des mots énigmatiques. Il l'avait désigné comme sa porte de secours, son dernier recours. Une fois, il lui avait avoué à demi-mots qu'il s'agissait d'un démon.

Le jeune sorcier avait alors fait de nombreuses recherches à ce sujet afin d'en savoir plus sur celui qui avait accepté d'aider son parrain et de l'aider lui par extension, si jamais il arrivait quelque chose à Sirius. Il avait eu du mal à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Apparemment, les Sorciers ne croyaient pas en l'existence des démons, du moins les Sorciers « blancs ».

Cependant dès qu'il réussit à mettre la main sur quelques informations, il réussit à y voir plus clair. Ce démon notamment, n'avait pas aidé Sirius de bonté de cœur, mais dans le cadre d'un contrat.

Quelques mois plus tard, Sirius passa à travers le Voile et Harry était certain que ce n'était pas à cause du démon, car seul Bellatrix était responsable de la mort de son parrain… Dès qu'il arriva chez les Dursley, il était entré en jeu. Il s'était présenté sous le nom de Crowley, le démon qui se chargerait de lui désormais.

Selon les termes mis en place avec Sirius, il devait être à ses côtés jusqu'à ce que Voldemort soit définitivement décédé et Crowley devait faire en sorte que rien ni personne ne puisse nuire à Harry entre temps.

Le premier acte du démon fut donc de l'enlever à la garde des Dursley et le faire emménager à Grimmauld Place, après avoir viré l'Ordre du Phénix de leur prétendu QG. Harry n'avait été qu'à moitié surpris de le voir faire cela, car il se doutait depuis un moment que quelque chose de louche se tramait avec l'Ordre et notamment Dumbledore. Il ne s'attendait juste pas à ce que cela implique sa mort, comme le lui avait révélé Crowley.

Le démon avait alors offert son premier choix à Harry : combattre Voldemort ou bien s'enfuir loin de tout ça. Dans les deux cas, Crowley honorerait son contrat. Le jeune sorcier avait longtemps hésité. Il était trop jeune pour faire la guerre, il n'était qu'un enfant, ce n'était pas à lui de se battre ! Mais tant d'innocents mourront s'il ne se battait pas… Alors il avait décidé de le faire.

Crowley avait respecté son choix et Harry avait même cru voir une lueur de respect dans son regard sombre. Dès lors, il lui apprit tout ce qu'il aurait besoin de savoir sur la Magie et sur les Horcruxes pour vaincre Voldemort. Pendant deux ans, ils n'avaient vécu qu'à deux, le démon devant toutefois s'absenter parfois pour d'autres affaires.

Harry était même venu à l'apprécier plus que de raison au cours de ses deux années et Crowley s'avouait parfois à lui-même qu'il tenait beaucoup à ce sorcier qui avait un pied dans la lumière et l'autre dans les ténèbres. Il dégageait de lui un sentiment de familiarité et d'inconnu à la fois, qui le faisait frissonner d'envie.

C'était sûrement cela qui avait poussé Crowley à ne pas partir tout de suite après la mort de Voldemort. En effet, cela faisait désormais quatre mois que la Grande Bataille de Poudlard avait eu lieu et qu'Harry avait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et le démon se trouvait toujours chez lui.

Le sorcier en était ravi et ne l'aurait chassé pour rien au monde, mais quelque chose d'autre le préoccupait aujourd'hui. Finalement il prit son courage à deux mains et quitta le canapé pour venir s'installer sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Crowley.

« Que puis-je pour toi Harry ? » Demanda le démon, souriant d'amusement en voyant le jeune homme se tortiller.

« Je… J'aimerais passer un contrat avec toi… » Murmura Harry.

Crowley fronça les sourcils. Il pensait pourtant avoir prouvé au sorcier qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour qu'il accepte de l'aider. Harry serait sûrement le seul à qui il ferait cette faveur, mais justement il la lui faisait. Peut-être n'avait-il pas été assez clair ?

« J'ai… j'ai reçu une lettre des Gobelins en début de semaine. C'était pour me dire que le contrat de mariage que j'avais avec Ginevra Weasley avait bien été reconnu par leurs services et pour me rappeler que j'avais une année pour l'honorer au risque de perdre ma magie… »

« Dumbledore… » Siffle Crowley.

Il pensait pourtant avoir géré tout cela avant de retrouver Harry chez ses tuteurs… ! L'homme avait dû faire en sorte de le cacher de tous… Mais maintenant que l'autre partie de ce mariage était majeur, le contrat ne pouvait plus être brisé sans répercussions.

« Tu veux que j'ailles la tuer ? » Offrit le démon avec un sourire légèrement psychotique.

Il se ferait un plaisir d'écorcher vive cette petite profiteuse.

« Si c'est le seul moyen. » Répliqua Harry en haussant des épaules.

Crowley ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant si nonchalant. Il avait corrompu son cœur pur et le démon ne regrettait rien. Mais il avait peut-être mieux à proposer à son sorcier, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait un peu plus.

« Je peux te proposer une autre sorte de contrat. Tu ne pourras pas te marier à elle si tu es déjà lié à quelqu'un d'autre… » Approfondit-il et il eut le plaisir de voir les yeux verts d'Harry s'illuminer de désir et d'envie.

« Tu… » Hésita pourtant Harry, l'espace d'un instant.

« Je ferais ça pour toi. Mais pour que le contrat soit signé entre nous, il faut que tu m'embrasses. » Ronronna Crowley, ravi.

Harry se pencha presque aussitôt sur lui, ses mains venant s'appuyer sur sa poitrine et il lui offrit le premier baiser d'une très longue série.

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

Résultat : 997 mots

Bonjour petits sorciers !

Nous commençons aujourd'hui ensemble, un nouveau fandom et une nouvelle série de 50 drabbles et 50 couples ! Elle sera de nouveau divisée en 4 recueils différents d'ailleurs, qui seront les suivants :

\- Harry Potter/Supernatural (avec 23 couples)

\- Harry Potter/Mahouka Koukou no Reittousei (avec 8 couples)

\- Harry Potter/Magi (avec 14 couples)

\- Harry Potter/Uragiri wa Boku no Namae o Shitteiru (avec 5 couples)

Dans cet ordre ;)

Aujourd'hui nous sommes donc avec Supernatural/Harry Potter, premier couple de ce recueil, et le couple Crowley x Harry. Le thème du contrat est assez récurant dans les deux fandoms (contrat de mariage pour HP et contrat démon pour SPN) mais j'ai voulu le faire à ma sauce. Donc désolé si vous trouvez que cela manque d'originalité, moi j'ai adoré l'écrire, je les ai trouvé mignons ! x)

Rien de spécial à dire sinon, puisque j'ai réussi à dire tout ce que je voulais dans ce drabble !

Sur ce alors, je vous laisse en vous souhaitant d'avoir aimé ce drabble, et je vous dis à bientôt de nouvelles lectures ! Kiss (˃͈ દ ˂͈ ༶ )


	2. Drabble n2 - Azazel x Harry

**Disclaimer** **:** JK Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Supernatural est une série créée par Eric Kripke, produite par McG et Warner Bros. Television

 **Rating** **:** K

 **Genre** **:** Romance

 **Pairing** **:** Azazel x Harry Potter

Hey ! Je vous retrouve pour un nouveau texte, mais cette fois dans le cadre d'un défi. Depuis un certain temps maintenant, j'ai découvert le forum d'Ange Phoenix, _**La Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons**_ et je me suis laissé tenter par un certain nombre de défis proposés là-bas.

 **Défi :** Les 50 Drabbles / Ecrire 50 Drabbles sur 50 couples différents

Je commence aujourd'hui ma deuxième série de 50 drabbles pour ce défi, et chaque fandom de cette série (et des prochaines) aura son petit recueil rien qu'à lui. D'autres drabbles suivront donc celui-là (il peut y avoir de 2 à 50 couples avec recueil) pour le fandom Harry Potter / Supernatural (ou HP/SPN)

Bonne lecture (*^▽^*)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Pourquoi ?**_

 **…**

Azazel avait toujours considéré ces disciples comme ses propres enfants, de sa chair et de son sang. Peut-être était-ce lié au fait qu'il était parmi les premiers démons créés par Lucifer et les seuls.

Les Princes de l'Enfer et Lilith étaient à l'origine de tous les autres démons ou presque. Il n'était donc pas tout à fait inconcevable de penser que les Princes puissent considérer tous les démons comme leurs enfants.

Surtout pour ceux dont ils s'étaient occupés eux-mêmes.

Le Démon aux Yeux Jaunes ressentait une profonde connexion avec quelques démons, qu'il nommait alors comme sa famille. Toutefois il se retrouvait aujourd'hui face à un dilemme qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir – ou même de vouloir – résoudre.

Son problème portait un nom. Harry.

Dans sa vie humaine, Harry était un sorcier naturel. Il avait été corrompu par un morceau d'âme d'une noirceur écœurante. Son âme était directement tombée en Enfer à cause de cela. Il aurait normalement dû atterrir entre les mains d'Alastair, mais Azazel l'avait réclamé pour jouer un peu.

Harry fut difficile à tourner. Il s'était battu et débattu. Il avait attaqué et il s'était défendu. Il avait même tenté de fuir ailleurs. Azazel avait pensé le punir quand il l'avait envoyé au Purgatoire, mais l'ancien sorcier avait prouvé qu'il avait plus de ressources qu'il ne le laissait voir au premier abord.

Finalement il s'était penché sur son esprit pour le faire craquer puisque la torture physique n'avait pas eu d'effets sur lui. Il suffit de quelques hallucinations et quelques illusions pour qu'il rende les armes.

Le Démon aux Yeux Jaunes savait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui faire entièrement confiance, car il savait qu'il ne faudrait qu'une étincelle pour raviver la flamme de la rébellion en lui, pourtant il l'avait gardé à ses côtés.

Il ne le voyait pas comme un de ses enfants. Il ne le voyait pas non plus comme un animal de compagnie, contrairement à ce qu'ils pensaient tous. Il se demandait ce qu'il pensait de lui. Il voulait pouvoir mettre un mot dessus. Mais il ne le voulait pas. Ou bien il ne pouvait pas le faire ? Il n'était sûr de rien lorsque cela concernait Harry.

L'ancien sorcier devenu démon était une énigme pour lui. Ce fut le cas dès le premier jour et lorsqu'un poignard s'enfonça dans sa poitrine, alors qu'un coup de feu retentissait derrière lui, il ne le comprenait toujours pas.

Pourquoi les yeux d'Harry brillaient-ils de cet éclat si triste ? Pourquoi avait-il des remords ? Il le voulait mort non ? Alors pourquoi regrettait-il ? Pourquoi se penchait-il vers lui ? Pourquoi l'embrassa-t-il si doucement ? Pourquoi lui-même ressentait-il une douce chaleur s'épanouir dans sa poitrine, alors qu'il allait mourir et disparaitre à jamais ? Pourquoi était-il content d'enfin goûter ces douces lèvres ? Pourquoi se sentait-il si paisible ? Pourquoi ne se sentait-il pas trahis qu'Harry est décidé de s'allier aux Winchester pour le tuer ?

Tellement de questions, mais aucune réponse…

Mais peut-être pourrait-il les poser à Death qui venait d'apparaître à ses côtés, alors qu'il se croyait mort… Alors qu'il avait rendu son dernier souffle et qu'il aurait dû disparaître dans le Néant.

« Pourquoi suis-je seulement mort ? »

« Parce que mon Maître vous aime trop pour vous laisser reposer en paix. »

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

Résultat : 533 mots

Oui hein ! Pourquoi Harry ?! xD

J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce petit drabble, il était un peu mignon, surtout vers la fin x) Après donc il ne faut pas oublier qu'Azazel est un démon depuis très longtemps maintenant, donc l'amour et tout, il a un peu oublié.

Sinon, si Harry décide de tuer Azazel alors qu'il l'aime, c'est surtout parce qu'il reste Team Human et qu'Azazel fout vraiment la merde sur la Terre x) Et peut-être parce que comme ça il peut le garder pour lui tout seul dans le royaume de Death, sans personne pour le lui voler… ? XD

Sur ce alors, je vous laisse en vous souhaitant d'avoir aimé ce drabble, et je vous dis à bientôt de nouvelles lectures ! Kiss (˃͈ દ ˂͈ ༶ )


	3. Drabble n3 - Gabriel x Harry

**Disclaimer** **:** JK Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Supernatural est une série créée par Eric Kripke, produite par McG et Warner Bros. Television

 **Rating** **:** K

 **Genre** **:** Romance, Humour (plus ou moins douteux)

 **Pairing** **:** Gabriel x Harry Potter

Hey ! Je vous retrouve pour un nouveau texte, mais cette fois dans le cadre d'un défi. Depuis un certain temps maintenant, j'ai découvert le forum d'Ange Phoenix, _**La Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons**_ et je me suis laissé tenter par un certain nombre de défis proposés là-bas.

 **Défi :** Les 50 Drabbles / Ecrire 50 Drabbles sur 50 couples différents

Je commence aujourd'hui ma deuxième série de 50 drabbles pour ce défi, et chaque fandom de cette série (et des prochaines) aura son petit recueil rien qu'à lui. D'autres drabbles suivront donc celui-là (il peut y avoir de 2 à 50 couples avec recueil) pour le fandom Harry Potter / Supernatural (ou HP/SPN)

Bonne lecture (*^▽^*)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Mon voisin préféré**_

 **…**

Harry avait eu de nombreux voisin depuis qu'il s'était installé dans ce petit appartement fonctionnel à Springfield, dans l'état de l'Ohio.

Peut-être était-ce à cause des choses bizarres qui se produisaient parfois suite à de petites explosions magiques. Peut-être était-ce le quartier qui n'était pas des plus fréquentables et qu'on voulait quitter dès que possible. Peut-être était-ce juste à cause de lui, de l'image qu'il donnait aux gens.

Toujours était-il qu'à part la vieille dame du rez-de-chaussée, Harry avait très souvent de nouveaux voisins. Pour tuer l'ennui, il s'amusait à les classer en fonction de ses préférences, leur donnant des points ou leur en enlevant au fil de leur séjour. Il ne l'avait jamais montré à personne et quelques montées de points étaient totalement subjectives. Mais cela l'amusait.

Puis Gabriel était venu s'installer dans l'appartement juste à côté du sien.

Ce mec était une bombe sexuelle qui lui avait valu déjà un certain nombre de points positifs, uniquement pour son magnifique cul moulé dans un jean plutôt serré, ou pour sa manie à ouvrir la porte torse nu – quoiqu'Harry avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait que lui qui avait le droit à cet honneur – et quel torse !

En plus, ce mec utilisait la magie pour punir des bâtards… ! Vraiment, c'était le gars parfait selon les critères d'Harry. Alors quand Gabriel vint le voir un jour, après trois mois de voisinage, pour lui proposer un rendez-vous, il avait immédiatement accepté. Et quand ils avaient passé la soirée à tourmenter un professeur qui pensait profiter d'une jeunette, comme il avait sûrement profité d'autres étudiantes, Harry s'était beaucoup amusé ! C'était juste dommage qu'il ait fini défenestrer, mais tant pis, c'était la vie.

Ce fut le meilleur rencard qu'il n'ait jamais eu. Du moins avant ceux qui suivirent celui-ci.

Bien sûr il y eut cet épisode avec ces deux Chasseurs, Dean et Sam apparemment, et Bobby aussi, un autre Chasseur à la retraite. Et Gabriel avait dû faire semblant de mourir pour qu'ils ne leur cours pas après, mais ce ne fut qu'un petit retard sur leur prochain rendez-vous, rien de bien méchant.

La soirée qui suivit la fausse mort de Gabriel, celui-ci opta pour une fois pour une soirée plus… Standard et commune en emmenant Harry dans un bar, le gardant près de lui tout le long de la soirée, sa main définitivement en train de le molester – pas qu'Harry s'en plaigne franchement. Au cours de la soirée, alors qu'ils discutaient comme deux personnes civilisées qui n'avaient pas usées de la magie pour faire tourner en bourrique des gens de peu de morales, Gabriel finit par demander.

« Alors, sinon… J'en suis à combien de points dans ton petit tableau des voisins ? »

Harry sourit, il savait bien que quelqu'un était entré chez lui sans sa permission l'autre jour !

« Hm… » Fit-il mine d'hésiter. « Tu es définitivement mon préféré. »

« Oh… » Gabriel prit une fausse expression de surprise. « Et… J'ai le droit à une récompense pour cette place _durement_ acquise ? »

« Je ne sais pas… Tu as des envies particulières ? »

« Peut-être bien… Quelque chose comme, ne plus être simplement des voisins, par exemple ? »

Les yeux d'Harry brillèrent d'anticipation, de désir et d'envie.

« Pourquoi pas… » Murmura-t-il d'une voix basse, qui attira Gabriel près de lui, pour l'embrasser.

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

Résultat : 534 mots

Hello mes sorciers,

Voici une autre histoire qui se termine, un peu tard c'est vrai, mais c'est parce que j'ai une bonne nouvelle en échange x) J'ai terminé le prochain chapitre de Rituel de Protection, donc vous aurez de quoi lire lundi prochain !

Outre ce fait, c'est donc une histoire plutôt humoristique et simple, je pense. Harry est peut-être un peu OOC, mais il reste un fils de Maraudeur avec un fort sentiment de justice ! Je sais que normalement à ce moment de la série, Gabriel se fait appeler Loki, mais je ne voulais pas perdre mes lecteurs, donc j'ai utilisé son vrai nom et je suis partis du principe que Gabriel donne tout de suite son vrai nom à Harry, même s'il se présente aux Winchester et à Bobby comme étant Loki.

Voilà, j'ai fait le tour pour cette fois-ci :)

Alors sur ce, je vous laisse en vous souhaitant d'avoir aimé ce drabble, et je vous dis à bientôt de nouvelles lectures ! Kiss (˃͈ દ ˂͈ ༶ )


	4. Drabble n4 - Dean x Harry

**Disclaimer** **:** JK Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Supernatural est une série créée par Eric Kripke, produite par McG et Warner Bros. Television

 **Rating** **:** K

 **Genre** **:** Romance, Family

 **Pairing** **:** Dean Winchester x Harry Potter

Hey ! Je vous retrouve pour un nouveau texte, mais cette fois dans le cadre d'un défi. Depuis un certain temps maintenant, j'ai découvert le forum d'Ange Phoenix, _**La Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons**_ et je me suis laissé tenter par un certain nombre de défis proposés là-bas.

 **Défi :** Les 50 Drabbles / Ecrire 50 Drabbles sur 50 couples différents

Je commence aujourd'hui ma deuxième série de 50 drabbles pour ce défi, et chaque fandom de cette série (et des prochaines) aura son petit recueil rien qu'à lui. D'autres drabbles suivront donc celui-là (il peut y avoir de 2 à 50 couples avec recueil) pour le fandom Harry Potter / Supernatural (ou HP/SPN)

Bonne lecture (*^▽^*)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Amour ou Famille**_

 **…**

Dean ne dormait pas. Son esprit était bien trop mouvementé pour cela.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il réfléchissait à la tournure qu'il voulait donner à sa vie. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il réfléchissait à la manière dont il voulait annoncer à sa famille, Sam et leur père, qu'il voulait arrêter de chasser.

Il savait qu'il serait considéré comme un hypocrite, surtout par son petit frère. Après tout, c'était lui qui l'avait poussé à reprendre la Chasse, alors qu'il vivait une vie paisible… Mais en même temps, c'était réellement la première fois qu'il pensait à en faire de même. Pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se trouvait aux côtés de la raison de cette décision…

Oui, il voulait tout arrêter par amour. Tout comme Mary, leur mère, l'avait fait, bien que son cas soit tout de même différent. Il n'y avait jamais pensé avant, mais ce n'était pas à cause de sentiments moins forts. Cela faisait plus de deux ans qu'il était tombé à ce point, ou du moins au point de quitter la Chasse, car ses sentiments ne cessaient de grandir encore et encore…

Auparavant, peu importe les sentiments qu'il pouvait entretenir pour une personne, sa famille était toujours passée en premier. Et Sam en particulier avant tout le reste, que ce soit sa vie ou son bonheur.

Si son père lui donnait un ordre, il obéissait comme le soldat qu'il avait appris à être. Si Sam n'aimait pas la petite-amie qu'il ramenait à la maison, Dean la quittait le lendemain, peu importe à quel point il pouvait être mordu d'amour pour elle. Et étrangement, son petit frère était extrêmement possessif quand il était enfant, sûrement parce qu'il avait peur de le perdre comme ils perdaient John.

Mais désormais tout était différent… Il ne voulait pas se retrouver à choisir entre sa famille et _lui_ , car il n'était pas sûr pour la première fois de sa vie, de qui il choisirait…

Il l'avait rencontré par hasard, alors que Sam chassait de son côté. Il avait été blessé et il avait cru se réfugier dans une maison abandonnée. Il avait appris plus tard qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une illusion pour protéger l'intimité de son propriétaire et qu'il n'aurait jamais dû pouvoir la traverser dans d'autres conditions. Il avait été accueilli par Harry qui s'était tout de suite occupé de lui et qui l'avait soigné.

Ce fut leur première rencontre. Mais pas la dernière.

Le soir-même, Dean était revenu, après avoir longtemps dormis à son motel. Il avait voulu en apprendre plus sur cet homme et découvrir ce qu'il était. Harry n'était pas encore conscient à l'époque, de ces hommes et de ces femmes qui pouvaient se retrouver à chasser son genre, alors il avait expliqué à Dean sans crainte, qu'il était un sorcier.

Toutefois, contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait, Dean n'était pas si stupide et il n'avait pas tout de suite pointé son arme sur le jeune homme. Il était évidemment qu'il n'était pas au courant pour les Chasseurs, or toute Sorcière qui se respectait en avait entendu parler par le Démon avec lequel elle avait signé un pacte. Alors il avait écouté. Sans pointer une quelconque arme sur son interlocuteur.

Il avait eu raison de le faire puisqu'au final, Harry s'était avéré naître avec ses pouvoirs. Dean avait décidé de le revoir afin d'en apprendre plus, autant sur le jeune homme que sur son monde fabuleux.

Au fil de leurs rencontres, _quelque chose_ s'était développé entre eux. Dean fit le premier pas, mais Harry aurait très bien pu le faire. Au cours des semaines qui suivirent et où ils restèrent ensemble comme si le monde autour d'eux n'existaient plus, l'aîné Winchester se sentit pour la première fois réellement comprit et accepté. Peut-être parce qu'il avait lui-même été un soldat au service d'un cause plus grande qui le dépassait parfois…

Mais malgré tous les sentiments de Dean, il n'avait jamais voulu le présenter à sa famille. Harry n'avait jamais rien dit à ce sujet, mais son petit-ami savait que cela le blessait plus qu'il ne l'avouerait… Pourtant il faisait ça dans son intérêt, dans leur intérieur… Ni John, ni Sam ne l'accepterait, car ils avaient tous les deux la magie en horreur, tout comme ce qui pouvait être considéré contre-nature, comme leur relation…

Cependant Dean réfléchissait pour la première fois à quitter l'affaire familiale, pour vivre sa vie avec Harry. Ce serait dur au début, il ne se voilait pas la face, mais avec un peu de temps et son amant auprès de lui, il pourrait sûrement s'y faire. De toute façon, rien ne l'empêcherait de repartir chasser de temps à autre s'il en ressentait l'envie.

Oui, Dean était persuadé que ce sera la bonne chose à faire, pour lui, pour Harry, pour eux.

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

Résultat : 798 mots

Hello mes petits sorciers,

Il faut croire que le week-end n'est pas un bon jour pour moi, car la chaleur m'empêche d'écrire… Et dire donc que ce me donne envie d'aller au travail où il fait bien plus frais ! Quelle honte ! xD

Enfin bref, voici donc une petite histoire pour le Dean x Harry pour lequel vous avez voté (ou pas) ! Plutôt une réflexion pour une fois qu'une histoire d'ailleurs. Il n'y aura pas non plus de suite pour celle-là, car non seulement c'est juste une vision des choses de Dean sur un thème récurrent de ce fandom, mais aussi car j'ai déjà trop d'idée HP/SPN pour m'appesantir dessus ! x)

J'ai donc décidé de mettre en abîme Harry et la famille de Dean et à quel point c'est difficile pour lui de choisir, mais comme on dit, il faut bien un jour quitter le nid familial, et pour Dean, c'est maintenant.

Je vais essayer de rattraper les 2 autres drabbles que je vous dois de ce week-end, aujourd'hui, mais il faut aussi que j'écrive la 99e nuit du FoF avec le fandom pour lequel vous avez voté (ou pas de nouveau), soit un Twilight x Harry Potter !

Alors sur ce, je vous laisse en vous souhaitant d'avoir aimé ce drabble, et je vous dis à bientôt de nouvelles lectures ! Kiss (˃͈ દ ˂͈ ༶ )


	5. Drabble n5 - John x Harry

**Disclaimer** **:** JK Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Supernatural est une série créée par Eric Kripke, produite par McG et Warner Bros. Television

 **Rating** **:** K

 **Genre** **:** Romance, Dark

 **Pairing** **:** John Winchester x Harry Potter

Hey ! Je vous retrouve pour un nouveau texte, mais cette fois dans le cadre d'un défi. Depuis un certain temps maintenant, j'ai découvert le forum d'Ange Phoenix, _**La Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons**_ et je me suis laissé tenter par un certain nombre de défis proposés là-bas.

 **Défi :** Les 50 Drabbles / Ecrire 50 Drabbles sur 50 couples différents

Je commence aujourd'hui ma deuxième série de 50 drabbles pour ce défi, et chaque fandom de cette série (et des prochaines) aura son petit recueil rien qu'à lui. D'autres drabbles suivront donc celui-là (il peut y avoir de 2 à 50 couples avec recueil) pour le fandom Harry Potter / Supernatural (ou HP/SPN)

Bonne lecture (*^▽^*)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Relation Destructrice**_

 **…**

Harry restait stoïque alors que l'homme lui hurlait dessus.

Les insultes qu'il vomissait semblaient couler sur lui comme si elles n'avaient aucune emprise sur son âme.

Il était imperturbable.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui disait ces mots cruels. _Freak_. _Monstre_. _Anormal_.

C'était des mots qui lui étaient familiers, autant dans la bouche de son oncle que dans la _sienne_.

Au fond, là où personne ne pouvait le voir, caché derrière des barrières et des barrières de force, de détermination et de pardon, cela lui faisait quand même mal. Ces mots, surtout venant de cette bouche qu'il chérissait tant, déchirait cette âme qui aurait pourtant dû se sentir protégée par toutes les protections mises en place autour d'elle.

Finalement l'autre s'effondra au sol, il avait fini de lui hurler sa rage au visage. Il semblait plus souffrir de ce qu'il venait de faire, que ce que montrait Harry. Ses épaules tremblaient et le sorcier était certain que s'il avait pu voir son visage, il aurait vu des larmes couler sur ses joues.

Mais John n'oserait jamais le regarder en face, pas après ce qu'il venait de lui dire, et parce qu'il ne voulait pas se montrer faible.

Harry s'agenouilla pourtant doucement à ces côtés. Il enroula ses bras entour des épaules tressautantes et enfouit son visage dans les cheveux sombres et emmêlés de John. Il supposait qu'il pouvait comprendre le tourment de l'homme. Comme il avait compris la solitude de Voldemort.

John s'en voulait, il s'en voulait d'aimer encore après sa femme, sa femme qui était morte à cause d'un démon. Et John l'aimait lui, un sorcier, un supposé envoyé du mal. Le fait qu'il soit un homme et que ce soit considéré comme de l'hérésie n'arrangeait pas son affaire.

Mais Harry ne voyait pas les choses de cette manière. John s'énervait justement parce qu'il l'aimait. Même s'il ne pensait pas en avoir le droit. Mais il l'aimait quand même. Et Harry l'aimait également. Alors il pouvait lui pardonner. Malgré ces mots durs, malgré les saignements de son âme et de son cœur.

Ce n'était pas la première fois après tout, il avait déjà souffert par le passé et il souffrirait sûrement jusqu'à sa mort. Mais peu importe, car John l'aimait… N'était-ce pas ce qui était le plus important ?

« Désolé… » Murmura justement l'homme en aggripant sa taille. « Je suis désolé… »

Et Harry le serra un peu plus contre lui, caressant doucement et amoureusement ses cheveux, embrassant la masse sombre et emmêlée.

« Je sais. Et je te pardonne. »

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il n'avait pas à demander son pardon, mais il pouvait le lui donner, aussi facilement que cela.

John se redressa complètement et l'embrassa doucement. Harry se laissa faire et apprécia la sensation de ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Cette relation était sûrement destructrice, comme dirait un psychologue. Mais vraiment, peu lui importait. Peu lui importait tant que John continuait de l'aimer. Il continuerait à encaisser sa rage et à le pardonner, car John l'aimait.

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

Résultat : 499 mots

Hey ! Comme promis voici un 2e drabble, plus qu'un pour terminer ceux que je vous ai promis pour aujourd'hui !

Celui-ci était un peu plus sombre à cause de la mentalité de John quelque part, car ce n'est pas un bon gars, mine de rien. Je pense que toutes les histoires où il pourrait être avec Harry (en tout cas après son mariage avec Mary) auraient un arrière-goût comme celle-ci. Il se battrait forcément contre ses sentiments, sans pour autant arriver à s'éloigner. Un peu comme une addiction je suppose.

Donc dans ce drabble, John est en colère contre Harry car il lui fait ressentir de l'amour qu'il estime qu'il n'aurait jamais dû ressentir, que ce soit pour un homme, un « non-humain » ou même pour quelqu'un d'autre que sa femme à qui il a juré fidélité éternelle. Mais en même temps, il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'aimer Harry. Et Harry l'accepte et c'est là que cette relation est tordue, destructrice pour les deux parties et peut-être malsaine dans un certain sens car ils sont dépendants l'un de l'autre, tout en se faisant du mal.

Mais ils s'aiment quand même…

Ce n'est pas facile tous les jours dis donc !

En tout cas, je vous laisse en vous souhaitant d'avoir aimé ce drabble, et je vous dis à bientôt de nouvelles lectures ! Kiss (˃͈ દ ˂͈ ༶ )


	6. Drabble n6 - Benny x Harry

**Disclaimer** **:** JK Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Supernatural est une série créée par Eric Kripke, produite par McG et Warner Bros. Television

 **Rating** **:** K

 **Genre** **:** Romance, Humour, Flirt

 **Pairing** **:** Benny Lafitte x Harry Potter

Hey ! Je vous retrouve pour un nouveau texte, mais cette fois dans le cadre d'un défi. Depuis un certain temps maintenant, j'ai découvert le forum d'Ange Phoenix, _**La Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons**_ et je me suis laissé tenter par un certain nombre de défis proposés là-bas.

 **Défi :** Les 50 Drabbles / Ecrire 50 Drabbles sur 50 couples différents

Je commence aujourd'hui ma deuxième série de 50 drabbles pour ce défi, et chaque fandom de cette série (et des prochaines) aura son petit recueil rien qu'à lui. D'autres drabbles suivront donc celui-là (il peut y avoir de 2 à 50 couples avec recueil) pour le fandom Harry Potter / Supernatural (ou HP/SPN)

Bonne lecture (*^▽^*)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Pour un flirt avec toi**_

 **…**

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? » Demanda Harry d'une voix trainante, comme si quelqu'un n'était pas en train de plonger sa main dans son sac.

Benny, l'homme prit en faute, cligna des yeux une fois, deux fois, avant de sourire avec provocation.

« Eh bien j'essayais de vous voler quelques petits bibelots. Mais visiblement, je me suis fait repérer. » Fit-il sur le ton de la discussion.

« Ah bon ? Je n'avais pas remarqué. » Répliqua Harry avec sarcasme.

Le vampire sourit un peu plus, ne pouvant s'en empêcher.

« Et que n'aviez-vous pas remarqué ? Mon habilité à vous voler ou bien l'échec de cette entreprise ? » Répondit-il.

« Que vous aviez un égo si démesuré. » S'exclama le sorcier avec humour.

« Voyons, je suis sûr que quand vous apprendrez à me connaître, vous vous rendriez compte que ce n'est pas le cas. » Minauda le vampire.

« Bien sûr que si, puisque vous supposez que je veux en savoir plus sur vous ! » Sourit Harry, amusé.

« Ce n'est pas le cas ? Pourtant j'adorerais vous inviter dans un restaurant. » Admit Benny d'un ton séducteur.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je dois en penser… Voulez-vous faire de moi votre diner ? Ou bien souhaitez-vous vraiment me forcer à payer la note puisque vous semblez sans le sou. » Conversa Harry, en faisant mine de réfléchir.

Le sourire du vampire grandit un peu plus, dévoilant des canines plus pointues qu'il n'était nécessaire. Il n'aurait pas cru que ce jeune homme pourrait deviner ce qu'il était vraiment, mais ce n'en n'était que plus amusant encore.

« Les deux propositions sont toutes les deux _alléchantes_. » Ronronna-t-il à son intention.

Benny avait désormais son bras nonchalamment autour de la taille d'Harry, comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis, ou plutôt un couple au vue de sa main de plus en plus basse.

« Êtes-vous affamé à ce point ? » Chuchota le sorcier, baissant la voix à cause du rapprochement et non à cause de leur public.

« Je n'irais pas jusque-là, mais vous me donnez l'eau à la bouche. » Soupira Benny en lâchant un petit gémissement envieux.

« Peut-être pourrais-je alors vous proposer de venir chez moi dans ce cas-là. » Déclara Harry en faisant courir un doigt sur son bras.

« Une idée des plus intéressante, mais invitez-vous souvent des inconnus chez vous ? » Questionna son interlocuteur.

« Seulement quand ils osent se montrer entreprenants et que ma magie ne les fait pas fuir. » Le flatta le jeune homme, tout en le pensant sincèrement.

« C'était donc la raison de cette délicieuse et enivrante odeur… J'ai encore plus hâte de vous accompagner désormais. » Lui avoua-t-il en faisant glisser son nez derrière son oreille.

« L'excitation du danger ? » Souffla Harry en retenant un miaulement à la caresse.

« L'excitation tout court. » Rétorqua le vampire d'une voix rauque, alors qu'il embrassait le morceau de peau à sa portée, juste au niveau de son cou, tandis que sa main agrippait presque férocement la fesse de son flirt.

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

Résultat : 476 mots

Yes ! J'ai réussi à tout faire comme promis !

Voici donc Benny qui tente de voler Harry, pour se faire un peu d'argent, mais qui se fait avoir par la magie de notre petit sorcier qui l'a repérée, malgré ses réflexes de vampires ! Mais bon, pas question de déguerpir comme un voleur (apprécié l'ironie mdr), allons plutôt nous amuser à flirter avec la victime de son larcin avorté !

Sacré Benny ! xD

En tout cas, je me suis bien amusé à faire ce petit flirt, où Harry est très intéressé par le vampire, mais également assez frustré sexuellement puisque les instincts généralement des Hommes les font s'éloigner du puissant sorcier qui a bien du mal à trouver quelqu'un à mettre dans son lit lol

Pour l'occasion de ce petit drabble, je me suis amusé à donner un verbe de dialogue à chaque réplique et à en changer à chaque fois ! Vous pouvez vérifier, normalement vous ne trouverez pas deux fois le même verbe ! x) C'était un petit défi personnel juste pour m'amuser, et ce n'était vraiment pas prise de tête sur le coup.

Voilà, j'ai fait le tour pour aujourd'hui, maintenant vous pouvez aller voter pour le couple de demain si vous voulez ;)

Alors sur ce, je vous laisse en vous souhaitant d'avoir aimé ce drabble, et je vous dis à bientôt de nouvelles lectures ! Kiss (˃͈ દ ˂͈ ༶ )


	7. Drabble n7 - Lucifer x Harry

**Disclaimer** **:** JK Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Supernatural est une série créée par Eric Kripke, produite par McG et Warner Bros. Television

 **Rating** **:** K

 **Genre** **:** Romance, Humour, Drame

 **Pairing** **:** Lucifer x Harry Potter

Hey ! Je vous retrouve pour un nouveau texte, mais cette fois dans le cadre d'un défi. Depuis un certain temps maintenant, j'ai découvert le forum d'Ange Phoenix, _**La Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons**_ et je me suis laissé tenter par un certain nombre de défis proposés là-bas.

 **Défi :** Les 50 Drabbles / Ecrire 50 Drabbles sur 50 couples différents

Je commence aujourd'hui ma deuxième série de 50 drabbles pour ce défi, et chaque fandom de cette série (et des prochaines) aura son petit recueil rien qu'à lui. D'autres drabbles suivront donc celui-là (il peut y avoir de 2 à 50 couples avec recueil) pour le fandom Harry Potter / Supernatural (ou HP/SPN)

Bonne lecture (*^▽^*)

 **°0o0°**

 ** _Les larmes de l'esprit_**

 **…**

Aujourd'hui avait été une dure journée pour Harry, les réunions s'étaient enchainées et il savait que demain une monstrueuse migraine viendrait lui marteler la tête pour lui rappeler que l'excès de travail n'était pas bon pour ça santé. Ou du moins le travail de bureau.

Qui avait bien pu lui dire qu'être promu Chef des Aurors était une bonne chose ?! Ah oui… Tout le monde l'avait fait… On lui avait vendu du rêve, lui affirmant qu'il n'aurait plus de supérieur, plus de compte à ne rendre à personne, qu'il pourrait choisir ses missions et presque ses horaires avec ça. Son prédécesseur avait vraiment hâte de quitter son poste !

Plus de supérieur ? Il devait toujours obéir au Ministère de la Magie et au Chef du Département de la Justice, ces deux mêmes personnes qui n'avaient que peu souvent d'intérêt pour son avis. Il regrettait presque le temps où Amélia Bones, stricte mais juste, le faisait tourner en bourrique à chaque fois qu'il outrepassait ses prérogatives.

Plus de compte à ne rendre à personne ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le monde sorcier _entier_ sur le dos et que chacun de ses actes étaient jugés en bien ou en mal selon leurs humeurs. Sans compter les politiciens qui étaient nombreux à vouloir sa tête et qui cherchait à contrecarrer chacun de ses gestes, demandant l'annulation de nombre de ses interventions pour des motifs frauduleux.

Choisir ses missions ou ses horaires ? Un rêve fantastique qui ne se réalisait que lorsqu'il avait fini toute la paperasse et les réunions interminables qu'il devait subir pour expliquer la raison pour laquelle il avait choisi d'aller aux toilettes après le repas et pas avant…

Bien sûr il exagérait, mais cela ne s'en tenait presqu'à ça. Et aujourd'hui fut la pire de toute les journées.

Le Ministère de la Magie, un homme qui ne valait pas mieux que Fudge, avait fait annuler l'emprisonnement d'une dizaine de sorciers truands à la suite d'une réunion qui remettait en cause la légitimité de son enquête ! Tout ça parce qu'ils ne l'avaient pas été approuvée, avant qu'il ne commence ses investigations ! Cela n'allait même pas contre les règles, il était dans son droit de débuter à examiner ce cas, puisqu'il avait de nombreux témoignages sous la main !

Mais _comme par hasard_ ces témoignages avaient disparu et bien évidemment, sa parole sous Vérisaterum n'avait pas suffi à ce Ministère véreux ! Comment était-il sensé faire son travail s'il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à ceux qui devaient rendre la justice ?

Ces criminels qu'il avait réussi à attraper, et qui allaient finalement être relâchés, étaient des trafiquants de drogues. Ils distribuaient des substances illicites extrêmement novices à des sorciers influençables, les rendant accros. Ils récupéraient alors toujours plus d'argent de leurs victimes avant de les laisser mourir, leurs corps se détruisant de l'intérieur à cause de cette drogue. Il avait en tête les témoignages des familles éplorées et les rapports médicaux des morts attribuées à cette drogue…

Depuis Voldemort, le monde n'avait pas changé… D'autres malheurs et d'autres ennemis étaient juste venu prendre sa place … C'était un cycle infernal et immuable… Lucifer avait raison, la nature humaine ne changerait jamais, elle n'évoluerait jamais… Bien sûr il y avait des innocents dans cette affaire – _jusqu'à ce qu'ils changent à leur tour_ , lui avait soufflé le Diable – mais rien ne l'empêchait alors de juger lui-même ceux qui semaient le trouble dans son monde… Lucifer allait être ravi de voir qu'il avait changé d'avis.

Il entra dans le salon, prêt à demander à son amant de brûler ces criminels dans les flammes de l'enfer pour lui, avant de s'arrêter sur le pas de la porte, sa colère et sa haine se dissipant presque d'un coup…

Sa télé faisait tourner un film, un film d'animation Disney. Bambi pour être tout à fait précis. Et installé dans le canapé, Lucifer regardait ce film, serrant contre lui un oreiller et pleurant des larmes de crocodile alors que la mère du petit faon venait de se faire tuer par le chasseur. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de son arrivé, trop plongé dans le film.

Plusieurs cassettes trainaient par terre prouvant que l'Ange Déchu s'était fait une après-midi cinéma.

Voir cet homme si cruel, pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps pour un dessin animé, calma Harry. En le voyant ainsi, il se dit que finalement, tout le monde pouvait changer… Même le Roi des Enfers, pour preuve ! Tant pis pour l'immolation de ces raclures, s'il ne pouvait pas les garder en cellule, alors il trouverait un autre moyen de les empêcher de nuire.

Il vint lourdement se laisser tomber dans le canapé, sa tête atterrissant stratégiquement sur les jambes de Lucifer, le faisant sursauter. Harry ne le regarda pas faire disparaître les traces de ses larmes, il préféra enfouir son visage contre son ventre.

« Je suis épuisé… »

« Encore ces misérables humains ? »

« Hm… »

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je les brûle pour toi ! »

Harry resta un moment silencieux, réfléchissant une fois de plus à la question. Il était vraiment tenté, même si voir que Lucifer avait changé depuis qu'il l'avait croisé et ramené chez lui, lui redonnait espoir, la rage était toujours dans le fond de son esprit.

« Si tu te déchaînes, les Chasseurs et les Anges vont venir et ils te prendront à moi… Je refuse que ça arrive. »

Lucifer ne répondit rien à ça. Lui non plus n'avait pas envie de partir… Alors il se contenta du silence en passant sa main dans les cheveux sombres de son amant. Il se promit qu'un jour il arriverait à refaire un monde parfait pour lui et pour Harry. Cela ne devrait plus prendre très longtemps, tous ses pions étaient en place… Ils n'attendaient que son prochain ordre.

Le Paradis sur Terre n'était plus un rêve si lointain pour eux deux.

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

Résultat : 973 mots

Hello mes petits choux à la crème,

J'ai été prise par la fougue du Nanowrimo et une abstinence de deux semaines sans rien écrire, après avoir passé presque trois semaines à écrire sans relâche, a été fatale pour moi xD Je n'arrivais à retenir mon envie d'écrire, mais commencer le Nanowrimo avant ce soir serait de la triche… ! C'était trop dur, je n'ai pas pu me retenir, donc j'ai écrit ce petit drabble

Cela faisait un moment en plus que je n'avais pas écris pour ce défi, donc d'une pierre deux coups ! J'avance sur ce défi tout en écrivant xD

Harry dans ce drabble est donc en train de virer noir profond lol Et même plus encore xD Et c'est Lucifer qui lui redonne espoir en fondant en larmes devant Bambi… x) J'aime bien l'humour noir et sarcastique qui est soudainement apparu dans ce drabble, j'espère que vous aussi ? xD

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, le prochain couple est déjà décidé, mais comme le Nanowrimo commence **enfin** , je ne pense pas que vous l'aurez tout de suite

Alors sur ce, je vous laisse en vous souhaitant d'avoir aimé ce drabble, et je vous dis à bientôt de nouvelles lectures ! Kiss (˃͈ દ ˂͈ ༶ )


End file.
